On the brink of insanity
by Miyasha
Summary: Kyon's going crazy. Would it kill Nagato to say something!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**On the brink of insanity**

* * *

After class ended Haruhi stayed behind on an account of cleaning duty and I headed straight to the SOS brigade clubroom on an account of not wanting the death penalty which was one of Haruhi's most commonly used threats.

But when I opened the door to the clubroom to my surprise the only person there was Nagato reading a book.

"Hey Nagato, your the only one here?"

She nodded and like always went right back to reading. I didn't want to disturb her so I quickly closed the door, sat down and remained silent.

After about ten minutes of quietly staring at the window the silence got to me.

Where's Miss Asahina? I could really use some of her tea right about now. It would definitely prevent me from jumping out of the window I've been staring at so intensely for the past forty minutes, or at least that's what it feels like to me.

I sighed from boredom.

Usually right about now I'd be losing to Koizumi in a game of old maid.

I sighed again.

Man am I bored. I must almost wish Haruhi were here to liven things up, and I almost wish I didn't think that. Thoughts like that will only drive me to the brink of insanity. That is to say if I haven't already gone insane.

But as strange as it sounds I was pulled out of my suicidal slash brink of insanity thoughts thanks to the help of the sound of Nagato's book dropping which is kinda creepy since that isn't a very Nagato like thing to do. According to my recollection this is the first time something like this had happened. Is it possible that she knew I was going insane? Did she do that on purpose?

I couldn't help but stare at her in state of awe. And then when she turned the page of the book she just picked up, it hit me. Not the book but an idea, or just a thought. I've known Nagato for quite awhile but she rarely talks or does anything else for that matter other than read. Just once I'd love to see her do something more…exciting. Now I'm not saying she has to wear a maid costume like Miss Asahina, although I wouldn't complain…

An image of Nagato in a maid costume suddenly popped into my head. But she was still reading a book. So much for my imagination.

For one reason or another five minutes later or maybe it was ten…

Anyway I found myself still staring at Nagato. But here's the kicker, she was still reading unfazed by the fantasizing fan boy staring at her.

Was it possible that she didn't notice me staring at her all this time, or was she just ignoring me?

I sighed because apparently thinking a lot makes you do that.

And then Nagato blinked.

Call me crazy but I think she likes me. Clearly she blinked in a reaction to me sighing, in a reaction to me thinking a lot in a reaction to me staring at her……….Ok maybe I am losing it but it's only because I'm all alone with her in this quiet room. I can hear the sound of the clock ticking. I can hear the sound of her turning pages. I can even hear the sound of my own breathing as well as the sound of the computer clubs breathing, and they're next door.

Sadly I'm not exaggerating…

I sighed…again…for like the eightieth time.

Alright that's it. I can't take it anymore. I've gotta…I've gotta…I've gotta…Say something! Clearly there's too much tension in this room an it's driving me crazy. So I've gotta say something to break the tension. I'll start a conversation with Nagato. But it won't just be your normal everyday run of the mill conversation. Oh no, this will be an intense conversation.

Nagato how are you?!" I yelled with excitement. I wonder if this is how Haruhi feels each time she speaks. I think I'm getting an adrenaline rush.

"Good." replied Nagato.

Well so much for my adrenaline rush. But I won't give up. Not now, not ever!

"It sure is nice outside today. Any plans?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ok I admit it won't be easy but I'm sure I can get more words out of Nagato than yes and no.

"So Nagato what did you do today?"

Finally looking up from her book she replied, "Not a lot." and with that she right back to reading her book.

I sighed.

At this point my sighs have little or no meaning but what better way to end an intense conversation with Nagato.

"Hey Nagato, where do you suppose the others are?"

Nagato looked up and blinked.

Call me crazy but I think she smiled…in her own way. And call me suspicious but I think she knows where the others are.


End file.
